Silent Cry
by KittyWillCutYou
Summary: VincentXreader. Be warned, this is an older story so it might not be the best thing you've ever read. Pulled into a strange new world with strange new faces. Rating may go up. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, This story is old...old as balls...so I'm going to give revamping it a try. Who knows, maybe it'll be okay.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Have a problem with first person?**

**IDGF**

**Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

You were standing at the edge of a lake of some sort. It was beautiful, shimmering, and the moon that hovered above reflected in the crystal clear waters. All around you stood white shimmering trees that seemed to reach up towards the night sky with bony fingers. Vegetation doted the ground and you noted absently that in the background stood a rounded shell-like monument.

Despite how odd this all was it was decidedly beautiful…and it had to be a dream. That particular realization didn't stop you from staring in awe of course and stare openly you did while the wind whipped your face from every direction, bringing along with it, a voice that swept past your ears.

The colors around you shifted suddenly from a shimmering white to a deep blood red that pulsed and ebbed as if it were alive. The change was so sudden you nearly lost your footing, your knees nearly turning to jello where you stood. It frightened you, made you dizzy, your heart lodging in your throat when you realized that something had come along with it. It was clad in a blood red cape that billowed around its body; the material moved with as much life as the floor underneath your feet.

It was a man. A very tall man is what it looked like. His head full of dark hair bent downward and the high collar of the cape with its clasps, obstructing your view. He raised his head slowly and the sight of glowing amber eyes sent a chill down your spine. You wanted to ask who he was but you found that the words would not leave your throat. You clutched your throat but no matter how hard you tried, not a word came forth.

It all felt too real and the silence was deafening, your ears beginging to ring. In a futile attempt to block out the noise your covered them, releasing silent whimpers as you slowly fell to your knees. You looked up to take one more look at the figure but he was gone and with him the infernal ringing. It left you gawking from your place upon the ground until the world began to shake apart. You tried to scream and scramble to your feet but the world gave a slight heave that pulled it in on itself, warping everything. All around you the ground began to crack like glass, screeching in your ears and fighting to drag your down into the dark depths of the planet. One last attempt to save yourself by grabbing onto the warped branch of a tree resulted in it shattering into a thousand pieces and lodging painfully into the flesh of your hand.

Then you fell.

* * *

**R&R people. No flames, I'll report you.**

**~Kity**


	2. Chapter 2

**So still revamping. I hate how short these chapters are and I'm almost tempted to just scrap this story despite the people who seem to like my original chapters.**

**To be honest, I'd really love a BETA.**

**There are things I've taken out as you can see because now, when I read it, it sounds stupid.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

You jackknifed from your place sprawled across one of the desks in your last period of the day, your heart pounding in your chest and your blood rushing loudly in your ears. A hand touched your upper arm and you flinched away as if it burned you.

"Are you alright?"

Your sister stared down at you with concern, her eyes searching your face for any hint as to what could be troubling you so badly. These dreams had been happening more and more often and though they tried to hide it, your family was beginning to worry.

"I'm fine." You mumbled but you could tell she didn't really believe you…not anymore. It was time to leave apparently and though it had begun to rain outside it was very light and peaceful. There wasn't really much of a need for an umbrella but your sister brought one anyway. "You can never be too prepared" she always said.

"Hey," she said, pulling your from your thoughts. You raised an eyebrow as her in question and she smiled. "What was your dream about?"

Flashes of the white trees danced through your mind and the moon hovering heavy and round over the lake. You thought of the red man with his glowing amber eyes that pierced you and held you where you stood. You shook your head to clear the imaged from your minds eyes. "I don't remember." You mumbled. It was obvious that she was going to start hounding you so, in an attempt to avoid the headache, you picked up your pace and left her and her umbrella behind until she finally remembered herself and caught up.

She didn't push anymore after that for the rest of the walk home. Instead she proceeded to make off-handed comments about the rain as began to fall harder, beating relentlessly against the deep purple material of your shared umbrella.

"Mom, we're home!" cried your sister with a smile, shaking off her umbrella as she stepped into the house. The shuffling of feet could be heard just as your mother leaned around the corner with a slight smile. "How was school?" she asked after she got a good look at the both of you and began to make her way back towards whatever had been occupying her before you both arrived. "I haven't even gotten around to making dinner." It was statement that was grumbled under her breath as if she were truly exasperated with herself.

It didn't bother you any considering that fact that the only thing you wanted to do was take a nap. You'd been sleeping so much lately, a lot more than usual and though that should have been considered normal for someone your age it was slightly worrying. But you didn't care right now, your bed was calling and it would not be denied any longer.

You told you family so and after their initial inquiries to your health, eventually let you go with the promise that dinner would be ready when you woke.

With a sigh, you stripped and practically fell into you bed, only pulling up the sheets and blankets as an afterthought. You fell asleep there in the dark with amber eyes on your mind.

* * *

**R&R ~Kitty**


	3. Chapter 3

Your footsteps echoed though out the house. Your movements ghostly and your voice hallow. The days passed slowly and you felt as if the floor would cave in like it would sometimes in your dreams. Truthfully you wanted it to. You wanted it to swallow you up and leave no trace that you had ever existed. But you couldn't leave mom alone you were all she had now. Sighing from your long day at school you kicked off your shoes and fell onto your bed. It felt like something bad was about to happen. Chills ran up your spine making you shiver. Something was not right.

Unknown POV

"So she is here." you said a twisted smile appearing on your beautiful face. You licked your lips. "Shall I kill her now?" your smile widened ever so slightly "So be it."

Your POV

A large crash was heard followed by a yell causing you to fall out of bed with a thud. Rubbing your now possibly bruised head someone cried out in agony. Your mother's shrill scream echoed throughout the house." Mom!" You called jumping up and dashing for the door. Jumping over the railing you ran to the living room just in time to see your mother who was now covered in blood get slammed painfully into the wall next to the bookcase and fall to her knees. The girl walked toward your mother slowly as she struggled to her feet.

She picked her up by her neck and turned both herself and your mom around so they were facing you. "(Name)." your mom whispered. The girl smiled sweetly "(Name) is the what you go by now?" she asked. You growled at her and she laughed mockingly in return. "To bad." she said lifting a piece of you mother's hair."Maybe your mommy would have lived a little longer if she had never met you." She brought a knife to your mother's throat. "No let her go!!" You charged at her but she pointed her finger at you stopping you in your tracks. "I...I can't move..." You watched in horror as she brought the knife closer to your mother's neck drawing blood. "What a waste." She said before slitting her throat and letting her limp body fall at her feet.

Your eyes widened as you stared at the blood pooling under your mother. She sputtered a few times before her body became still. The girl's eyes turned to you as she licked the blood that had trickled onto her fingers. "Mother." you whispered weakly. She chuckled stepping over your mother's body and walked towards you until she was right in front of you. "To bad you don't remember anything." she said smiling "Go to hell." you spat. "Been there done that." She said right before she sent you flying into the banister above. It splintered into little pieces on impact. As soon as you were on your feet again she was right in front of you about to punch you in the face but you caught her fist and flipped her.

She spun gracefully before landing on her feet. "I see your not completely weak." she said. You charged and gave her hit to the jaw but she was unfazed. You moved in for another hit but she dodged it making your fist hit the wall leaving a very nice sized hole in its wake. "But still very average." She grabbed your arm and spun you into the wall with break neck speed. Your body made a dent in the wall as she pushed you into it. You could hear the wall cracking under the pressure. Blood spilled from you lips as she ran you through with her sword. That twisted smile on her lips. "I thought you might want to know the name of your killer." She said pushing you further into the wall. "It's Tila." She pulled her sword from your gut and threw you out of the large glass window above the front door. Everything was moving in slow motion as the shattered glass making a melodic rings. 'Am I going to die?' You reached up smiling bitterly when you could see a ball of light coming towards you. 'I should just die.' You touched the light. 'I couldn't even save my own mother.' The now blue ball of light disappeared and was replaced by two others, one black and one greenish glowing white. Pain racked your body as they forced theme selves into your chest and everything was replaced by water. You could see the blood from your wound seeping into the water making it pink. Water flooded your mouth and nose as you reached out towards the surface then all faded to black.

You couldn't see anything just the sound of water rushing past your ears. It was calm and relaxing. 'Am I dead?' you thought. Someone touched your forehead lightly. It was oddly familiar but you couldn't place it. You opened you eyes but saw nothing but the surface of the water rushing towards you. The light was coming closer. You shut your eyes when you finally hit the surface and it felt as if the water had picked you up and tossed you onto the banks. For a while you laid there half conscious and spitting out water, the pain coming back to your wound. Your vision was blurry with bits of shadows and lights mixing together. Someone's footsteps were coming towards you and they slowly turned you onto your back. You stared up at the person above you through half lidded eyes. 'A man? ' you thought. You couldn't make out what the person looked like but there was one thing that stood out the most. "Red..." you whispered hoarsely. "Don't talk." he said softly. His voice was deep and washed over you. As he lifted you up you parted your lips as if to say something anyway but couldn't as you had faded of into unconsciousness again.

Someone else's POV

You had come across a girl lying on the banks of the water that is Aeris's resting place. You kneeled down next to her and turned her over on her back. She was hardly even conscious by the looks of it. You looked at the large hole that went through her stomach. Lifting up her shirt slightly to further inspect the wound it seemed as if the wound was trying to heal itself. "Red..." she whispered. Her voice was hoarse. "Don't talk." you said softly before gently picking her up. She parted her lips as if to say something but her head lulled to the side.


	4. Chapter 4

"Vincent…"

When you opened your eyes darkness surrounded you. For some time you laid there unmoving. 'Am I dead?' You shut your eyes. You felt yourself getting warmer. By the second the warmth turned into a scorching burn upon your exposed flesh. You snapped your eyes open and reeled back from the flames that now surrounded you. The flames seemed to reach out to you. The hot limbs licked at your skin and burned you. "Is this hell?" Whispers calling all around you and you wanted nothing more than to scramble away from the heat of the flames but no matter where you ran more fire blocked your path. Your whole body burned.

The fire inched closer trying to burn you away into ash."No..." you whispered as the circle of fire closed in around you."STOP!!'

Someone else's POV

You moved hurriedly from one place to another trying to help the girl Vincent had brought in. (color) skinned and (color) hair. She had been wounded badly, a large hole going through her stomach. When he brought her in the wound still gushed blood spilling onto Vincent's black shirt. You had Yuffie in the room trying to hold her down as her body jerked and spasmed. Treating and wrapping the wound, the girl was running a high fever. Her screams and whimpers were heard through out the house. Sighing you set down your supplies and took out a cure materia. Taking a few steps toward the girl she seemed to be calming down allowing Yuffie to release her hold on her. Her breathing was a little better but she wasn't out of the water yet.

You're POV

Your eyes were clamped shut as you awaited the fire's final advance upon you. Opening you eyes slightly the fire had retreated though your body still felt hot. Your throat felt tight. You sat there in the middle or the darkness as the hushed whispers floated past your ears, singing to you. All was silent as you lay in the darkness listening to the whispers. They swept past you lightly calming your rapidly beating heart.

You flicked your eyes open slightly. Your sight was blurry and unfocused. You were sweating and cold but hot at the same time. Blinking you looked around as best as you could and soon realized something...this was NOT your room. The events from the other night played back through your head like some bad movie and your body ached horribly. Your thoughts were stopped by the sound of the door opening. You shut your eyes and listened. Their footsteps advanced to the side of the bed. You heard the chair slide lightly across the floor. You felt the rag on your forehead get taken off. The sound of dripping water met your ears and then the cool rag was placed back on your forehead anew. "Has she woken up yet?" you heard another voice of a woman ask from the door. "No, not yet." was the reply from what you found to be a girl beside you. A sigh was heard. "Well dinner is ready." said the woman. You heard the girl next to you get up; walk out of the door and then it shut closed.

Opening your eyes you shifted only to hiss in pain from the wound. It was closed for the most part but is hurt like hell. You looked under the covers to find yourself in nothing but you underwear and your wounds bandaged. You lay in the bed fiddling with your earring. Wondering what you were going to do when the door opened slightly. This time you didn't close your eyes. A young girl no more than maybe seven or eight timidly walked in. She gasped at you and hesitated before walked a bit closer to the bed. "Hello." she said. You stared at her for a moment before softly giving a smile. Her face brightened as a wide smile came to her face. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked. You nodded. "Great then I'll go tell Tifa you're awake." She said before running out the door. Before she got all the way out the door she spun around. "By the way." she said "You have pretty eyes." You blinked at her but shook it off. "Cute kid." you said softly.

Moments later, a young woman walked into the room. She was pretty with her dark hair and wine colored eyes that reminded you of Jen. You had to shut your eyes to get rid of the memory and then turned to her again. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "Better" you replied softly. She tilted her head slightly and opened her mouth but was interrupted. "Who are you and where am I?" You asked. She blinked at you. "My name is Tifa Lockheart and you're in Midgar at my bar called Seventh Heaven." She replied. "A bar? " You asked. "Yes." she replied."What happened to you?" She asked adjusting the rag on your forehead. Your face screwed up in a frown. "I'm not really sure." You sat up in bed and hissed but ignored the pain. "You shouldn't be sitting up with that wou-!" She couldn't finish her sentence. "I'm alright." you said "I have to thank you for saving me." You smiled "You wouldn't happen to have any clothes I could barrow would you?" She blew a lock of hair out of her face before smiling. "Hold on, I'll get you something."


	5. Chapter 5

Ooooh I'm back with more hope you enjoy. ^,..,^

She returned soon after with clothes. They seemed as if they would fit well enough. "Are you sure you're well enough to be getting up?" She asked for the hundredth time. You nodded smiling softly and grateful for her concern. Your throat tightened again in remembrance of better times but you swallowed it. You stood and surveyed the room. It was nice sized but it smelled of unfamiliar people. You shook your head quickly not exactly comfortable with the smell. It unnerved you a bit to be in a building full of strangers but you figured if they we're going to do anything they would have done it while you were out cold. Come to think of it they also wouldn't have bothered to wrap your wounds. You surveyed yourself in the mirror. Your hair was a complete and utter mess."No surprise there." You mumbled. It didn't matter at the moment so it would have to wait. You let yourself out the door and looked up and down the hall. You found the stairs and descended carefully holding your stomach. Tifa was busily wiping the bar with a rag not noticing you until you hit the last step. Her head snapped up at you and she smiled. "How are the clothes?" she asked. "Do they fit?" You nodded to her. "Where did the other girl go?" you asked. "The taller one." She blinked then continued to clean. "Oh, you mean Yuffie huh." She moved a glass and stacked it. "I guess she had something to take care of."

"Oh." You mumbled. She stopped her cleaning and blew a bit of hair out of her face. "Well have a seat, would you like anything?" She asked giving a dazzling smile that you really couldn't help but return. She explained to you that you had been unconscious for a couple of days really. She was a very nice girl and so were the kids Marlene and Denzel. Though Denzel was at the moment sick, suffering from an illness called Geostigma. The poor kid was stuck sweating in bed all day with a horrible grayish wound on his forehead. She said at the moment that there was no cure. She told you about Cloud too. How he was never home and always out working the delivery service. Denzel would sometimes ask when he was coming home. You'd seen him early one morning before the kids were awake picking up something from Tifa. He saw you looking through the window. He said something to Tifa and she turned to look too but you shut the curtain quickly. His eyes were a glowing blue green. You'd seen your own eyes flash the color before in the mirror but when you did a double take they were back to semi-normal.

On a particularly slow day you decided you'd go for a walk. You wrote a quick note out on the table for Tifa reading simply. "Out for walk, be back later so don't worry too much." You straightened and walked briskly out the door. The entire city was covered in a dreary gray veil. The alleys were filled with children and adults suffering from the same illness as Denzel. As if on cue one of the said children slumped over in the alley and went still. You bit your lip and jogged away from the alley. You walked for so long that you actually came to the very end of the city. Against better judgment you left the border and off into the terrain. Far from the city now you sat on a large rock and stared off into the distance. A low growl brought you back to Earth. Turning slowly with wide eyes a large wolf-like creature stood. His bones were visible in some places and a long bone tail swishing slowly behind him. He was also armored with dusty metal. The scream you so badly wanted to unleash was trapped in your throat. "What are you doing (Name)!!" a voice screamed in your head. "Run before it kills you!" The creature shifted and you gulped. Instead of jumping and tearing you to shreds in a bloody mess like you thought it would it turned sideways and knelt down. A low grumble came from it almost impatient. "You want me to get on?" you whispered. It grumbled swishing its tail back and forth. Gulping you slowly reached a shaky hand out to it. You fingers touched the cool surface of its back.

Clenching your other fist to give yourself courage you grasped firmly onto a raised edge in its armor and swung your leg over its back in a fluid motion. It stood once you were on and waited. You narrowed your eyes to the distance and whispered laying low on its back. "Take me to the forest." With a growl it dashed off in a powerful run. You shut your eyes tightly and held on for the ride. When you came to a stop you were inside the forest of glowing white trees. The huge body of water with a building like shell lay before you. The beast didn't seem to want to go any further when you tried to edge him on so you slid off his back. "Scardy cat." You teased. He growled and you couldn't help the light laugh no matter how menacing he looked. You walked towards the edge or the water and bent down looking at your reflection. Your eyes we're that weird blue green again then they went back to their original color. Someone had started to hum. "Can you hear tha-?" you turned to look at your new "friend" but he was gone leaving you alone with the quiet voices. "Damn it." He left you as soon as you weren't looking. "Some friend you are." You mumbled. Oh well at least the voices stayed.

The soft humming calmed your nerves. You closed your eyes and imagined back home where things were alright. It was just the three of you. At the thoughts of your life before you brought your hand up to fiddle with you long earring again. 'How did I get here in the first place?' you frowned at your reflection in the water. Your eyes really had changed. You sighed resting back on your knees. "Damn it all to hell." you muttered. "Why are you here?" asked a deep voice, like black velvet. Your eyes widened. You had heard that voice before. You hesitated to turn around instead opting to sit stock sill fist balled tight and your knuckles going white. Everything was quiet and the humming in your mind receded. You stood slowly and turned. He was there standing tall but in a position so he would be ready if you tried anything. You wouldn't dare though. You tried to speak but it was just like your dream all over again. You racked you brain for a moment then it hit you. "Vincent." you whispered to yourself. Throat dry and tight you gulped. He narrowed his eyes. You had a good mind to think he didn't trust you but you couldn't even think of why. Then again you did seemingly come from nowhere, wash up on this very bank if your hazy memory served you, and spout his name without him actually giving it to you.

'Weigh to go genius.' you mentally scolded yourself.

"How do you know my name?" he asked stepping closer to you. Your legs felt frozen beneath you. What could you tell him? 'Oh I had a dream about you and now I suddenly know you by name cause creepy voices whispered it to me.' Like hell. "I don't know." He eyed you from under that veil of black hair. Okay so you half lied but that was all he was getting until you figured things out yourself. He was only a few feet in front of you, maybe less. "You shouldn't be here." he said. "Why?" you asked. He looked over to the large shell like structure for a moment. "Kadaj and his group... It wouldn't be good for you to run into them." You glance at the shell yourself. "Kadaj?" you mumbled aloud. The name was not familiar in any way to you. "I don't want to leave just yet." you said quietly "Some one...was humming to me." You felt his eyes on you again. "It was so pretty." A silence instilled itself between the both of you for a moment. My name is (F/N) (L/N).You said to him."It's nice to meet you." He only stared. You weren't expecting his name in return because you already knew who he was."Is there a girl in the water?" you asked quietly. The question caught him off guard and his eyebrow rose. "Never mind." you looked down at your shoes. 'A ghost.' you thought to yourself. I giggle sounded in your head followed by a whisper."Aeris." you head jerked up to him. 'That was a woman's voice. "Aeris." you repeated to yourself.

You slowly brought your hand up to your heart. It was hurting you a bit for some reason unknown. The pain intensified making you squat down to the earth coughing and holding your chest. He was beside you with his hand on your back. You coughed again and a trickle of blood fell from your lips. Then suddenly the pain was gone as fast as it had come. You stared up at him noticing his silent inquiry to your health. "I'm fine." you said. His eyes bore into your own. "You need to return to Tifa's." He mumbled and pulled you up by your wrist. "Hey what the hell are you doing?!" You yelled struggling futilely. You gasped when crimson surrounded you and you felt weightless. You still felt strong arms wrapped firmly around you but they we're visible. It was disorientating in so many ways. "I'm not going to drop you." His voice rumbled. Then you were down on the ground again in front of Seventh Heaven.

You let out the breath you didn't realize you had even been holding in. You turned to Vincent the bottom of his collar still covering the bottom half of his face. "How did you...never mind. Thank you." he nodded and you turned to the door. Before you could even take a step a hand reached out and caught your wrist pulling you back to him, his breath on your ear."I don't trust you." He let go of your wrist and watched you back away to the door and then he was gone in a blur of red. Your cheeks felt hot though you didn't know why.  
You practically stumbled through the door catching yourself on the frame. "Hey welcome back." Said Tifa, then with a look of concern took in your appearance. "Are you alright?" You smiled hurriedly straightening yourself. "Oh yeah I fine just fine." Tifa didn't look like she believed you but didn't press the matter too much.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I'm back. *sigh* damn writer's block. -,….,- Please enjoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

You were having another weird dream again. There was a woman there…but you couldn't see her face. She had long hair tied in a braid with a pink bow and a long pink dress with a red short jacket and the other was cloaked in black. You were both standing in a field of endless white and yellow flowers and they both had their backs turned from you. There was no sky to see either. Only blinding white as far as the flower field. Someone else called your name and you turned to see who it was but before you could see anything you woke up.

You sat at the table that morning picking at your breakfast with your fingers. You replayed the dream over and over in your head trying to remember if you had seen the girl anyway before but you didn't recognize her at all. Tifa was cleaning the tables one by one passing you glances when she thought you weren't paying attention. She started to clean the dishes and the phone began to ring. "He's not here anymore." She said in an almost singsong voice. She gave you one more glance before taking to the stairs with a sigh, her leather half skirt trailing fluidly behind her. "Hello, Strife Delivery Service. " She said. Her voice could be heard very easily by you in the bar. "You name it, we deliver…." She trailed off. "May I ask whose calling?" You put another piece of egg in your mouth not really tasting it. "Yeah I remember you." She said with a light laugh. She spent some time chatting and after a couple seconds you tuned her out tracing the lines on the table with your finger. You wanted to go for another walk again.

It had been days since you'd been in that forest and now it was calling you back. "Tifa, I'm going out again okay!" You hollered. You heard the shuffle of her boots. "Alright but be careful!" She replied after a bit but you were already out the door. You ran through the throngs of gray people and through alleys filled with puddles of dirty water that splashed your pants. You left the city in a dead run calling for your friend as you did so. He appeared in a swirl of black dust running alongside you. "Is it just me or does he look less…dusty." You thought as you inspected him from the corner of your eyes. You ran closer to him and jumped onto his back gripping the raised pieces of metal on his armor. He let out a noise that sounded happy and began to veer off to he left in his powerful run. You laughed and laid low on him to keep the wind from knocking you off. He slowed to a walk after a bit turning his head to blow his hot breath on your face to wake you. "Eh!" you said rubbing you face. "Gross have you ever heard of a tic-tac?" you teased. He grunted and turned his head towards the large shell structure.

"I wonder what's in there." You mumbled stepping forward. You grinned like a Chesire cat's and looked back at your friend. "Let's find a way over there. " You said and took off running around the water trying to find maybe a stretch of land connecting to the side where the structure stood. You looked back to see if he was still following and was surprised to see he was. His mouth was open and his tongue hanging out over his teeth. You laughed at the sight and ran a bit faster. You stopped when you found what you were looking for and started to walk across. You kept your hand on his side holding on to his armor. You cautiously walked toward the structure and laid a hand on it cool surface. It was polished and shining. It wound up in an odd way. It seemed that it was always night time here. You loved it. You walked around toward the front gliding your hand across as you went an unconscious smile plastered on your face. You found an opening and walked in with your friend trailing behind you. The soft silver light from the tree flowed inside bouncing off the surfaces and giving the inner walls a glow. You smiled and spun slowly to look at everything around you. Vincent's words about Kadaj tugged slightly your thoughts but you brushed them off. They weren't here right now so you didn't really care.

You sat down on the floor and leaned your back against one of the walls. "Hey." You said after a while. "I just realized I had never had anything to actually call you." The beast tilted its head at your words. "Well I guess I'll have to think of something." You mumbled bringing your hand to your chin in thought. You inspected him. He had gray flesh and dusty silver metal armor that seemed cleaner than the last time you'd seen him but it was still dusty. A long armored bone tail swished behind him patiently. Really he was like a dog. This made you laugh and he whined in response. "How about Sliver Bone?" You asked him. His tailed swished fiercely, his tongue rolled out of his mouth and he started panting. "Okay, Silver Bone it is." You giggled. He stood and sauntered over to you. He took a seat next to you and rested his large heavy head on your leg. You started petting his head and staring out the entrance at the forest.

You fell asleep without realizing it and started to dream. There was a woman in a black cloak running through woods. Her breath came in quick uneven rasp and her hair was plastered to her face. She carried a bundle in her arms that she held tightly to her chest. A bright light started to fade the picture out and her heavy breathing slowly faded away. You opened you eyes and were standing once again in the endless field of flowers. You back was pressed against someone else's but for some reason you couldn't bring yourself to turn around just yet. "(Name.)" The person whispered. "Who are you!?" You screamed gripping her upper arm and tugged her around but before you could get even a glimpse of her face you woke up. You stared ahead of you wide eyed and panting suddenly filled with frustration and rage you slammed your fist into the wall beside you repeatedly. Who were these people that plagued you dreams.

That man, Vincent Valentine, with his coppery red eyes and ebony hair, and now these two women. You searched the space around you and realized that Silver Bone wasn't with you. "Have you left me alone again!?" you asked to the air. He sauntered in after a bit but he didn't seem very sorry about making you upset. You got up and lightly tapped him on his rear. "Don't do that." You said but something told you he probably would again. You surveyed the glowing trees and dusted yourself off. "Oh no, How long have we been out here?" you moaned asking Bone. He tilted his head and made a sort of awkward shrugging motion. "Ugh!" You sighed blowing a tuff of hair out of your face. "Oh man Tifas gonna be so upset." You rubbed your forehead and sighed deeply again. "C'mon I'll race ya." you said taking off again momentarily forgetting about how upset Tifa would be when you got back. It couldn't really be helped now anyway. You ran through the trees pushing any outstretched limbs out of the way as you went. It was like you eyes would close in on a limb before you got too close and you'd push it out of the way. Some of the sharp branches nabbed at your pants legs and sleeves but that didn't bother you too much. Bone ran beside you his armored clawed paws thumping into the earth. Your lungs burned for air but you felt too good to stop. You broke out of the forest of glowing trees long ago but you must not have been running in your original direction because there was a cliff coming up. Instead of stopping you gripped Silver Bone's armor and swung yourself onto his back. He jumped off gliding through the air with his body still outstretched. He started to fall and the air rushed up to meet you. He pushed off a sharp rock to break his fall some and then pushed off, falling the rest of the way. As soon as his claws touched the ground and he was running again you jumped off his back and began running alongside him. You decided to go a different way this time. "Go that way and circle around the hill then come and find me if you can!" You told him running off into the woods. A quick game couldn't hurt you thought to yourself smiling.

You hid in an up turning of land, almost like a cave of mud that smile never once slipping off your face. You waited for him, and waited but after 10 minutes you never did hear the sound of his paws beating the earth. The smile had long since made your cheeks sore and slipped off your face. "Oh where is he?" you whispered aloud. A sound made you freeze in your spot. "Silver Bone?" You whispered into the darkness behind you. There was no answer just the strange shifting sound again. Two eyes opened and stared at you. You gasped and bit your lip running out of the cave. Something grabbed your ankle and your fell face first into the dirt. You coughed and looked behind you. A disfigured appendage was gripping your ankle tightly and connected too it was an oozing, massive, bloated beast with glowing light gold eyes. It opened its mouth revealing razor sharp teeth and a fountain thick blood colored fluid came rolling out of its mouth. Your fingered dug into the ground as you tried to pull yourself away but it dragged you back.

You shook with fear as you stared at it. It screamed at you and little dribbles of fluid speckled onto your face. It dragged you back a few more feet and raised its claws to strike you. Its claws dug into your ankle drawing blood. Shutting your eyes tightly you screamed. A fierce roar tore through the air and you opened your eyes just in time to see something go flying through the air. Silver Bone latched his teeth onto the monster shaking his head trying to tear off a chunk of grimy flesh. The monster screeched letting go of your ankle and turned his claws on Bone. Blood spewed from the monster wounds drenching you. Bone jumped back spitting a chunk of the monster into the grass and pounced on him again sending them both flying a safe distance away from you. The monster clawed at Bone but his armor protected him from any major damage. A sickened crunch and then the tearing of flesh filled your ears as Bone tore the monster's head off. He spit it somewhere and then began to tear the still flailing body into bloody chunks.

His growl was horrifying and blood gushed over his teeth and dripped from his claws. It splattered his silver armor and he glared down at the mutilated remains of the monster. His eyes were red with blood lust. His paw came down on a chunk making it pop and he turned toward you. He walked slowly towards you and you turned over on your back supporting yourself with your elbows and forearms. He sniffed at your bloody ankle and then licked it. You winced and sat up slowly laying a shaky hand on the top of his head. "Thank you." He came up beside you and knelt down. You got up leaning all your weight on your good leg and hoisting yourself onto his back. He took off in a sprint and you lay down on his back holding on tightly as you tried not to fall asleep. The plate Tifa had been holding when you stumbled into the bar that night fell and shattered to the floor.


End file.
